


【礼尊】噩梦

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】噩梦

宗像礼司面前站着周防尊，只是周防尊的表情有些微妙，他似乎很痛苦的样子，艰难却又决绝地举起了锋利的美工刀刺进了自己的咽喉……  
宗像礼司惊醒了，眼前仿佛还惨留着鲜血四溅的一幕，他定了定神平复了一下心跳，努力分辨着哪个才是梦境。  
拉开窗帘，温柔的晨光晃得人眼睛疼，宗像抬手遮挡阳光，玻璃窗上反射着青发男人白皙的脸。  
只是个梦，梦而已。  
宗像礼司暗示自己，没什么大不了的。他匆匆洗漱，穿上板正的蓝色制服以完美的姿态出门。  
和往常一样，Scepter4暗中维护着镇目町的和平日常，处理权外者的相关事宜，保持里与表的界限平衡。  
繁忙的公务让宗像礼司无暇顾及其它，劳累一天下班后一阵疲累感席卷全身，宗像此刻只想立刻回到住处躺下休息。  
闭上眼稍微小憩脑海里便浮现出了早上那个早已模糊的场景，宗像已经不记得他梦见了什么，只是隐隐记得和周防尊有关。  
只记得最后好像什么东西染红了视野……  
红……  
宗像陷入了沉思。

周防尊站在一个巨大的笼子里，宗像礼司甚至看不到它的顶端，也找不到笼子的门，周防似乎已经习以为常安静地站在笼子中心吸烟，宗像张了张嘴却没发出任何声音。  
细细一股烟雾静静地升腾起来蔓延开，烟头微小的火花燃烧着，不一会儿烧到了周防嘴边，突然变成熊熊燃烧的烈火把周防尊整个人包围在其中，火焰中周防的身影渐渐模糊最后随着火焰熄灭消失无踪。  
宗像想喊出声，回过神伸出的手只是徒劳地伸向自家天花板，什么也没有抓住。  
是想要抓住什么呢？  
宗像礼司失眠了，他从制服口袋里摸出一支Blue Sparks点着，清冷的烟味萦绕在唇间久久不能散去。

白天，他是青之王，是Scepter4的室长，夜晚，他被名为周防尊的噩梦纠缠。  
宗像的双手用力地掐住周防的脖子，周防平静地等着他动手，仿佛只是在等宗像的下一句话一样稀松平常，宗像的手有些颤抖，可是手上的力道却越来越重，他甚至能感受到对方的温度在一点点流失，最后化作流沙一阵风吹过再无踪影。  
副室长淡岛有些担心，委婉地劝他好好休息，宗像回复一个微笑让他的副手放心，然而镜子里映照着的青发男人的确是越来越消瘦了，眼角处的黑眼圈还挺明显的。   
宗像礼司最后去看了医生，瞒着部下自己去的，医生听他讲述了情况劝他不要工作太累，可能是压力过大导致的，最后给他开了药叮嘱要睡前吃。  
宗像原本并不抱着希望，他盯着红蓝两色的胶囊出神，最后还是吃了下去。

四周似乎是遭受过什么巨大的天灾一般已然仅剩废墟，空气中弥漫着烧焦的气味，就连天空都被火光染红。  
周防尊就在废墟中，只是他似乎像是在忍受着什么极大的痛苦一样，宗像眨了眨眼，突然被眼前的景象吓到了，在周防尊的心脏处的空气渐渐扭曲了起来，周围的温度瞬间以肉眼可辨的程度升高，那把巨大的破损的达摩克里斯之剑就这么生生地插在他的心脏处，剑尖还在汩汩地淌着血。宗像倒吸口气，惊异使他已经没有任何想法。  
宗像礼司只觉得讽刺，他仿佛突然间了解了周防尊，虽然缘由是梦境这种虚无缥缈的东西。他看着仿佛受难者般被钉在达摩克里斯之剑这把巨大的十字架上的时候就明白了。  
明明是互相对立的存在，甚至宗像对周防的一切都不感兴趣，只是那个人出现了，近乎野蛮地侵占了他的视线，他的思考，他的心，用他那具有侵略性的刺眼的红，一次次地在他这里留下印记。  
太狡猾了。  
宗像礼司回过神来已经完全被周防尊这个人吸引了，无法自拔。

任性且毫无章法的做法一如往常，宗像礼司看着眼前真实的周防尊本人，头痛的感觉只增不减，明明好好沟通过了，无色的事Scepter4会给出一个满意的处理方式为什么还是如此任意妄为？仿佛求死一般……  
宗像礼司身形略微迟疑，不动声色地扶正眼镜，紫罗兰的眼眸仿佛深邃的潭水无人可以窥探他的内心，即使如此他也感觉得到对方读出了他的情绪。  
不仅任性还很敏锐。  
他约周防来学校后山的神社，只有两人。宗像摸出Blue Sparks给了周防一支，周防帮他点了火。  
周防尊太过决绝，既温柔又残忍，这些宗像都知道，但是他仍然抱着希望。  
周防缓缓开了口，我最近一直在做噩梦，梦里你在纠缠我，醒了你也在纠缠我。  
明明是你在纠缠……  
宗像噤了声。  
宗像礼司看着周防，错愕间仿佛置身梦中，梦中的周防同样带着仿佛受伤了的神情消失在了自己面前。  
无论如何吗？  
无论如何。  
宗像礼司闭上了眼睛，足够了。  
高悬着的赤红的剑即将坠落，宗像礼司握紧手中的天狼星，仿佛已经做过无数次，不，他就是已经重复过无数次，所以他精准地刺中了对方的心脏。  
周防没有消失，他的重量还在，宗像礼司揽住怀里渐渐冷去的身体，周防尊，你虽然身为王权者，终究也只是个普通人。  
这天夜晚，噩梦消失了。  
周防，你是不是也可以做个好梦了？

fin.


End file.
